


After

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, introspective, this is my first fic yall idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: Mia's after. Post 1x10
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have not done any creative writing since I had to for class in high school (8ish years ago???). I want more Mia so I wrote more Mia. Fic writers please include more Mia, I'm not a writer but I need more of her because she deserves the world. I tried posting this to tumblr but it didn't show up in the tags so now it is here too.

The first few days after were... hard to say the least. Mia had thought that through every rough patch in her family life at least there was Victor. Victor. Shining bright like the sun, always knowing exactly what to say to make her laugh even when her thoughts threatened toward melancholy. She wasn’t naive to think that he was her knight in shining armor, that they would be together for the rest of their lives, but she cared about him more than any other boy in her life previously.

Saturday was spent in bed. Her father and Veronica checking in occasionally, although Mia always feigned to be asleep as soon as she heard the stairs creak. Silent notifications on her phone going off as one person after another tried to contact her in vain. Lake, telling her that she and Victor won and that she kissed Felix on stage in front of everyone, and then a few concerned texts when she didn’t reply immediately. Andrew, asking if she needed an emergency grilled cheese delivery. And Victor. Victor sent one text. “Mia, I know you must be so mad at me but I want to give you a proper explanation. Please text me back when you’re ready.” But for Saturday at least, Mia allowed herself to simply exist in time, without obligations.

On Sunday Mia was furious. Furious at Victor for cheating on her, furious at herself for ignoring the warning signs. Yeah, Victor wanted to take things slow and she was fine with that, really she was. She was only mad at him the night of Catan because subconsciously she knew something was wrong. He never kissed her like he kissed Benji the night of the dance. Victor always seemed more comfortable when they were just hanging out, but as soon as things got more intimate he would always lock up, which she would excuse as him being nervous to take things farther. She was furious that she let herself get close to another person that left her.

Monday, she begged off school. Her dad tried to convince her that she would feel better, if she went, but Veronica vouched for her. On her day off she finally got around to replying to the messages piling up on her phone. She briefly told Lake about the breakup, ending with Lake inviting herself over to eat ice cream and watch a movie that night. Although Mia cried in someone’s arms, again, she couldn’t help but laugh and argue with Lake that bodily harm was not the correct recourse. 

When she went back to school on Tuesday, Victor kept his distance. If their eyes caught in class or the hallway he would gently smile before turning away, giving her space. During lunch he was nowhere to be found. Mia couldn’t help but notice that Benji also wasn’t around. Felix kept looking at her like she was a wounded animal, but every time he looked like he was about to say something there was a furtive thump under the table where Lake would kick him and change the conversation. She would smile slightly in those moments from the love she had for her best friend for knowing when to let her be.

She took to taking a blanket out in the evening, once her homework was done, and staring at the night sky. She missed Victor. They were so good together and he had to go along and wreck it. She couldn’t help but replay the last few months over and over in her head, trying to find different ways that Victor could realize his truth without breaking her heart in the process. Mia never once fantasized that he wasn’t gay, she recognized he must have been having a hard time figuring out he liked guy’s - especially after what happened at his birthday party. But she couldn’t reconcile her feelings. She wanted to feel used, but even though the romantic side of their relationship was less than ideal, there was no faking the connection they had. How comfortable they were in each others presence. She was mad that he cheated on her and ruined her opportunity to support him when, if, he decided to come out to her. Angry at herself for being mad that her heartbreak was preventing her from reaching out and actually being there for him. 

She got out of class a few minutes early on Friday and saw Benji and Victor walking towards Brasstown after school. Their larger than life shadows trailing behind them as they walked toward the sun, the slight sound of laughter filling the air. She stopped sculpting after that. Life went on. She knew that it was beyond her control, but her own shadow felt different now. Like the sun didn’t quite know what to make of her. 

Two weeks after the dance it was a full moon. Mia was outside, as usual since she started taking solace in the vastness of the universe. The heat was just starting to get oppressive during the day, so the bite on her skin from the chilly air was welcome when she decided to take a walk. It was that night she realized that the light from the moon created its own shadows, including one she had not fully become acquainted with yet, constantly guiding the way in front of her. 

The next day she finally replied to the one text that had been waiting, respectfully, without a response. “Hi. I’m ready.” 

If Victor was the sun, then she would be the moon.


End file.
